1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making up the nails and to an article, in the form of a false nail, for the implementation of the method according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional false nails are provided in the form of relatively stiff articles having specific shapes. Typically, false nails are manufactured with thermoformable plastics, such as acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene (ABS), indeed even also polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polystyrene (PS) or polyethylene terephthalate (PET). Such materials all exhibit a high softening temperature. The shaping thereof to the profile of the nail is carried out during the manufacture thereof. For this reason, they exhibit a curvature corresponding to the mean curvature of the population targeted for the article. This results in the end in an article about suitable at best for 50% of users. For the others, the false nails do not conform perfectly to the shape of the nails. This results in an aesthetic failure and a make-up result which appears artificial.
This failure in conformity between the profile of the false nail and the profile of the nail results in empty areas between the false nail and the nail, requiring the use, during the attachment to the nail, of a large amount of adhesive in order to fill in the empty area. This gap can also result in problems of hold of the false nail on the nail.
The problems touched on above are not satisfactorily solved by the false nails described in Application US 2008/0289646.